Waste waters entering the environment from industrial operations, metal treating, mining, and the like are commonly subject to contamination by various undesirable ionic substances. Waste waters containing ionic barium, for example, must be treated with soluble sulfate before they can be allowed, substantially free of barium, to enter ground waters or rivers (see, for instance, James et al, Water Treatment, page 204, CRC Press, 3rd Ed., Cleveland, 1966). Barium is not a common contaminant of water. However, a concentration in excess of one part per million (ppm) is objectionable because of the seriousness of the toxic effects of barium on the heart function, blood vessels, and nerves (Zajic, Water Pollution, Disposal and Reuse, page 13, Marcel Dekker Inc., New York, 1971). Chemical compositions used for treating waste waters are ordinarily made up in concentrate form and in this form are dispenser-packaged and kept in stock until ready for use. However, in the case of aqueous concentrates kept in stock for long periods, the same often undergo freezing and thawing, crystallizing, oxidation, settling out, etc.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide storage stable aqueous compositions for the treatment of barium-toxic waste waters.
It is another object of the invention to provide aqueous compositions of the type described which are storage stable in cold weather, even at temperatures below the freezing point of water, i.e., 32 degrees F.
These and other objects, features and advantages will be apparent from the following description and claims.